New Perspectives
by livinglife
Summary: What would you do if you woke up in someone else's body? This is what happens to Danny and Vlad, and neither of them are too happy about it. But while Danny is trying to figure out how to switch back, Vlad is planning on getting revenge.
1. Unpleasant Discoveries

_**I know it's not a terribly unique idea, the hero and the villain switching bodies, but I searched and didn't find any author who had already used this idea. The last thing you guys need is for me to start yet another story that I will procrastinate and take forever to update, but what the heck. One last thing, the point of view and time will change between Danny's and Vlad's.**_

**Vlad's POV 7:00 A.M.**

My head pounded as I began to wake up. It was uncomfortably bright in my room, which was odd because I always kept the curtains closed so that I could wake up when I wanted too instead of when the sun came up. Sleeping in wasn't exactly productive, but I always stayed up late working anyways. I rolled over on my huge bed and was shocked to find that I was no longer in my bed. My aching head smacked onto the floor, and a voice yelled up to me.

"Are you alright up there?" I stayed on the ground clutching my head. It was impossible, wasn't it? No one was in my house except for the maids, and they wouldn't have been able to hear me hit the ground. Besides, the voice I had heard sounded exactly like Maddie's, and she was several states away in Amity Park.

Wasn't she?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Danny's POV 11:00 A.M.**

It was still dark when I opened my eyes. I had a killer headache and for some reason I felt very tired. My bed felt too comfortable and strange, and I tried to get out of it. The only problem was I couldn't find the edge. Since when did my bed get so big? I half crawled half dragged myself across it until I suddenly fell off of the edge.

The thump was louder than usual, and I knew my mom must have heard it. Any second now she would ask me if I was all right. I waited for her to say something. Nothing happened. "Mom?" I called out. My voice sounded very strange, but I was so exhausted that it was probably just my imagination.

No one answered me. In fact I could almost hear the crickets chirping in the background. Maybe it was too early in the morning for mom to be awake. I forced myself up off of the floor and sat down on the edge of the bed. I rubbed my eyes and stared groggily at the clock. A surprised jolt ran through me when I saw that it was eleven AM. I had school today! Why hadn't anyone woken me up!

I stood up too fast and everything went black for a moment. Then I tripped on something and landed on the floor again. Maybe I was too sick to go to school today. I pushed myself off of the floor and found my way over to the curtains. Everything in my room seemed different, and the curtains were huge. I pulled them back and blinked as bright light filled the room.

Instead of the street I live on I saw green fields and cows. Lots and lots of cows. But something else caught my attention too. White hair was hanging down in my face. Was I in my ghost form? It didn't feel like I was. I stared around the brightly lit room that definitely was not mine and saw an open door leading to what looked like a bathroom.

I almost ran over. A large mirror took up most of one wall, and I gasped at the face looking at me from the depths of the glass. It had ice cold blue eyes with dark bags around them, and it reached up and put a hand on a white goatee that was on its chin. The white hair that the reflection had was mostly in a pony tail, but some of it had fallen out and was dangling in front of the face's eyes.

That face was Vlad's face. That face was my face. I took a deep breath and screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Vlad's POV**

I stood up and opened my eyes. The room seemed to spin around me as my head continued to pound, but I managed to figure out that it was very different than my usual room. It was much too small, and I didn't recognize anything. I glanced at the clock on the table besides the bed and saw that it was only seven AM. If I wasn't so confused I probably would have just gone back to bed.

"Danny?" a voice said right outside the door. I turned invisible and watched as Jasmine walked in. "Are you in here? Mom told me to check up on you." She looked around and then whispered, "Hey, I know that you stayed up all night ghost fighting, but you have to go to school, so stop being invisible."

I silently crept up behind her and placed a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming before turning visible again. "When I take my hand off of your mouth you are going to tell me what is going on." I frowned at the way my voice sounded and took my hand off of Jasmine.

She spun around and I noticed that she was taller than me. "Thanks for scaring me half to death!" she said angrily. "I was ready to break your hand!"

"What's going on Jasmine?" I repeated again, still trying to figure out why my voice was so different.

Jasmine laughed. "You can call me Jazz. Your Plasmius impression was pretty good though. Now get dressed or else we'll be late to school." She walked away and closed the door behind her.

I glared at the door and looked around the room again. Now that I was more awake I realized that it must be Daniel's room. A mirror caught my attention and I walked over to look at my reflection. Black hair and bright blue eyes stared back. I smiled and Daniel's reflection smiled back. This had a lot of potential.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Danny's POV**

After screaming for about five minutes I stopped and stared at the mirror again. Vlad's face still glared back. I pinched my face to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I didn't wake up. My heart- er, Vlad's heart- was pounding. It wasn't anything like overshadowing someone. Vlad's body was now my body. I _was _Vlad Masters.

I took another deep breath. "Okay, so I'm in Wisconsin, hundreds of miles away from my house, I look like Vlad, and I sound like him too. How the heck did this happen?" The last thing I remember was fighting a ghost last night, but I wasn't sure which ghost it was. Suddenly the hair on the back of my neck stood up and red smoke flowed out of my mouth.

Vlad's body seemed to take over for a moment and I felt myself change into Vlad's ghost form. There was a loud knock on the door to the room and Skulker suddenly floated through the door. "I'm sorry to disturb you Plasmius, but I've come to tell you that the whelp managed to defeat every single ghost we sent. No one wants to work for you any more, because they're sick of the ghost brat defeating them."

I didn't really listen to what Skulker said. I was too shocked that he had just floated into the room. We were enemies after all. A purple energy blast shot from my hand and I was pushed back by the strength of it. Skulker tried to dodge but it slammed into him and shoved him backwards into a wall. Vlad was a lot stronger than I thought.

Skulker glared at me for a moment before regaining his composure. "I know that you're probably very angry, Plasmius, but it's not my fault that the ghost child is so strong. Why don't you just fight him yourself?"

That's right! I was Plasmius now, and Skulker worked for me. "Uh, okay." I said, not really knowing what to say. Skulker gave me a strange look before leaving.

I turned and looked in the mirror at Plasmius. My face looked so serious and angry. I stuck out my tongue and tried to cross my eyes, but Vlad's ghost form has no pupils and his tongue was pointed, so my reflection looked sort of snake like. This was definitely one of the weirdest things that had happened to me.

Then a strange feeling filled me as I began to realize something. If I was here in Vlad's body, then that meant that he was in Amity Park in my body, and that was not good.


	2. A Day In The Life

_**Sorry for the long wait. Usually I would insert an excuse here, but I really don't have one. Thank you all very much for your reviews!**_

**Vlad's POV 9:00**

My first day of high school in over twenty two years was not as easy as I thought it would be. Jasmine practically dragged me out the door, and then she drove me to school in her car. She didn't even let me say hello to Maddie, because apparently I was late. I suppose that she would have been doing Daniel a favor, but since she kept asking me questions it was more of an annoyance.

"How many ghosts did you have to fight last night? You look like you didn't sleep at all."

I tried to come up with a realistic answer. "Five ghosts attacked last night." I muttered. I could see her raise one eyebrow in the mirror.

"Really? You don't have any injuries that you haven't told me about, do you?"

"No. I'm fine, Jasmine."

"Are you sure one of the ghosts didn't cast a spell on you or something? You're acting strange this morning."

I gritted my teeth together. The last thing I wanted to do was act like a fourteen year old, but since I had Daniel's body I had to act like Daniel before I got discovered. "I'm sorry Jazz, I'm just tired. Thanks… for caring." Hmm, how long had it been since I actually thanked someone?

"You're welcome Danny." Then we were at Casper High. As I climbed out of the car Jasmine smiled and said, "Try not to fall asleep in Lancer's class."

She left and I smirked silently to myself. Jasmine was completely unaware of the fact that her brother was states away. Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around to find a pair of purple eyes staring into mine. For a moment it felt like I was back in high school with Maddie, her amethyst eyes able to see right through me. I blinked and realized that it was Daniel's friend, Samantha.

"Oh. Hello." I said, unable to keep all of the disappointment from my voice.

"Hey, the depressed misunderstood teenager is my thing. You're the brave ghost fighting C-average student." The bell rang. "Come on, you're going to be late to class." I then realized that I had no idea where Daniel's classes were. Samantha was already gone.

I thought for a moment and decided that I would skip school for today. It was Friday anyway, and if I was going to get my revenge I would have to do it quickly. Besides, it's not as if I could hurt Daniel's average any more than it already has been. I glanced around just to make sure no one was watching and changed into Daniel's ghost form.

"BEWARE!" someone yelled. I looked up and saw the Box Ghost floating over my head holding a large cardboard box. "I am the Box Ghost, and with this powerful cube I shall finally crush you!"

A perfect chance to figure out some of Daniel's powers. I raised my arm and tried to fire an ectobeam. Instead a shiver ran through me and an icicle appeared out of thin air. It flew a few feet before falling to the ground and melting. Great, Daniel had some sort of ice power that I had no idea how to control.

Suddenly the cardboard box slammed into me and I was sent flying backwards towards the school. I phased through the first wall and crashed into the second one as two rings transformed me into Daniel's human form. There was a loud ringing noise that I thought was in my head until students started to pour out of the doors around me.

I stood up and tried to act casual. Daniel's other friend - what was his name again? - came over to me looking concerned. "Was there an attack Danny? Why weren't you in first period?"

Before I could make up a lie a hand grabbed me by the back of my shirt and suddenly I was pushed into the lockers. "Hey Fenturd, I missed you last period." A very strong blond kid who looked like he had been held back a few times said. "Without you as my trusty spitball target I had to use your pet nerd." He punched my shoulder and then Daniel's mystery friend before walking away with his fellow idiots.

"Aw man!" I faced Daniel's friend and watched as he shook several pieces of chewed paper off of his hat. He sighed. "We had better get to gym class before Tetslaf decides to fail us." I followed him into the locker room and realized that there was no way that I would know Daniel's combination. No one was looking so I pulled the gym uniform out through the locker.

The clothes were several sizes too big, but I didn't feel like criticizing Daniel's clothing at the moment and quickly got changed. His friend kept looking at me as if he expected me to explode, and I was getting very tired of not knowing his name.

When we left the boy's locker room Samantha came over to us. She stopped about two feet away from me and then suddenly frowned. "Do you _want _to get yourself killed? What are you doing?"

I looked around, trying to figure out what she was talking about. "I'm not doing anything Sama- Sam."

Now she was glaring at me. "Tucker, talk some sense into him!" The boy, Tucker, turned to me looking like he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Dude, you're wearing Dash's gym clothes." A shadow fell over me and I turned around to find the boy who had insulted me earlier. He looked very angry now. Apparently he was Dash.

"If you have a death wish Fenton, than this is your lucky day." He pulled back his fist and punched me in the face with enough force to send me halfway across the gym. Two of his cronies pulled the shirt and shorts off of me, and the gym teacher chose that moment to turn around.

"Fenton, would you like to tell the class why you are wearing nothing but underpants?!" she screamed. I glared at Dash. Hopefully he had enjoyed beating on me, because now he would get the punishment he deserved. Schools worked like that right? Bullies got punished?

"Dash and his lackeys took my clothes." I said, glaring at Dash. Who named their kid 'Dash' anyway? To my surprise he smirked.

The gym teacher looked from Dash to me as if considering something. "Well Fenton, since you have a record for being a lazy troublemaker and Baxter is the star quarter back for the football team, I've decided that your story is a little hard to believe. You have detention after school. Now go put on some clothes!"

I stood still for a moment, trying to figure out what had just happened. How come I had gotten in trouble and Dash hadn't? Was Daniel's reputation really that bad? I came to my senses and walked out of the gym back into the locker room.

The endless rows of lockers made me decide that it would be pointless trying to figure out which one was Daniel's. Instead I found the bench where I had left his clothes and put them on. There wasn't really a point to going back into the gym. Danny Fenton had made enough of a fool of himself. A grin formed on my face. Perhaps some ghostly revenge would make me feel better.

I changed into Daniel's ghost form and flew invisibly into the gym. Samantha and Tucker were doing push-ups next to each other and talking, and I slowly drifted lower until I could hear what they were saying. "Danny's been acting really strange today, almost like he's another person. Do you think he's being overshadowed?" I froze in midair.

Tucker thought about it for a moment before answering. "I don't think so. Usually when a ghost overshadows someone it changes their eye color or voice. Danny still has blue eyes and he still sounds the same."

"But remember when Kitty overshadowed Paulina? Danny dated her for almost a weak before he realized that it was actually Kitty, and that was only after she revealed herself."

"You're right. Danny should have known better than to tell Ms. Tetslaf about Dash. He's going to kill Danny now."

I slowly floated away. I would have to act more like Daniel if I wanted to go undiscovered. A ball flew towards me and I turned intangible just in time. The blond brute who apparently didn't like me caught it. My acting would need to improve, but first I wanted revenge.

After gym class I followed Dash around for awhile, making his life as miserable as I could. Everything he touched exploded mysteriously, his chair would suddenly collapse or vanish completely, he would mock the teachers for a whole period and then act like he didn't remember anything… It had been awhile since I had haunted anyone, and I was enjoying myself immensely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Danny's POV 11:30**

I looked around Vlad's room again and began to panic. What was he going to do to my body? My reputation? My family? I picked up a phone that was on the table near the bed and stared at it. Who was I going to call? Anyone who answered would hear Vlad Masters' voice, and they wouldn't believe that I was actually Danny.

But I had to do something besides sit here in this huge empty castle. I crossed my fingers and dialed Sam's cell phone number. It rang ten times before Sam actually answered. "Whoever's on the other end of this call had better have a good excuse for getting me kicked out of Lancer's class." She said, sounding very angry. I had completely forgotten that she was in school.

"Sorry Sam, but this is an emergency." I said, without really thinking.

"Vlad!?" Sam yelled. "How the heck did you get this number?"

"That doesn't matter now. Sam, it's me, Danny. Vlad and I switched bodies somehow and now I'm here in his creepy mansion and he's in Amity Park." I could practically see Sam rolling her eyes.

"Look Vlad, as much as I'm sure you'd like me to believe that you're actually Danny, you do stalk him. And you want to marry his mom, and kill his dad, and make him your apprentice. It's kind of hard to believe anything you say."

I groaned. Why did Vlad have to give himself such a bad reputation? "Just be careful okay?" Vlad couldn't act like me forever.

"Whatever, fruitloop." She said, but I thought that there was almost some belief in her voice. "Don't ever call this number or I'll hit you with the Specter Speeder again." There was a beep as she hung up.

I placed the phone back on the hook and sat down on the bed. Out of habit I tried to run my fingers through my hair, but then I remembered that it was Vlad's hair and quickly put my hand back down. I had to find a way to switch Vlad and me back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Vlad's POV 12:00**

I landed in the empty hallway and changed back into my human form. Dash had run home screaming after the contents of his locker had tried to murder him, – the pencils were especially vicious – and I was now considering whether to make all of the balls in the gym deflate or not.

The bell rang again, and Samantha ran up to me. "Danny, why weren't you in English?" I could tell that the question was a test, because she was staring at me like she was trying to figure out who I was. Something must have made her more suspicious.

"It was the Box Ghost again. He just doesn't know when to give up." I smiled, hoping that it didn't look like an evil grin. She looked a little happier, but still suspicious.

"Come on, we'd better get to lunch before Dash catches you. He's probably pretty mad that you tried to get him in trouble." Samantha walked down the hall, and I made sure that she didn't see the smirk on my face.


	3. High School

**_A note: This story started before Eye for an Eye, because I hadn't seen it yet. But then it aired, and the chance to put Danny in as Mayor was too good to pass up. So now it's after that episode._**

**_Another note: We actually have school food like the type I describe in the following chapter._**

**Vlad's POV**

I glared at the old woman behind the counter as she poured some sort of slop onto my plate. "You expect me to eat this? I would expect this in a prison maybe, but in a school!?" She rolled her eyes and used what looked like a filthy ice cream scoop to put something that might have been macaroni and cheese about a month ago onto my plate. "What is this muck anyway?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to hope that you never find out. Get moving or I'll bring out the mystery meat. Then you can complain." Several of the children in line behind me were giving me dirty looks for holding up the line, so I decided that arguing with this woman was futile and gave her another glare before storming away.

Tucker and Samantha were waiting for me at a table. Tucker was swallowing his food so fast that I became nauseous. He ate like he was expecting the food to vanish any second, and his meal looked even less appetizing than mine. I sat down next to Samantha so that I wouldn't have to watch.

If the food had looked bad when the lunch lady had put it on my plate, it looked worse now that I had it up close. I didn't even know what the main course was. It could be called soup, but it looked like gray plastic and was somehow managing to stay on my plate. The yellow stuff she had used the ice cream scoop on was no better. When I tried to use my spork to split it up I noticed that the macaroni and cheese had congealed into a hard unbreakable lump.

Samantha had something that appeared to be grass on bread, and looked down at the food on my tray in disgust. "What were you thinking getting that? It looks worse than what Tucker does after riding too many roller coasters." I closed my eyes and tried not to picture it.

"Are you going to finish that?" Tucker mumbled through a mouthful of something. I shook my head and passed the tray to him. It didn't matter if I skipped lunch. There was a huge dinner tonight after my speech, so-

My eyes snapped open and I felt my breath catch in my throat. I wasn't mayor of the town anymore, Daniel was, and he had a huge speech to prepare for.

"Danny, are you okay? You look like you're about to panic. Is it ghost trouble?" Samantha and the other one were watching me. "We can cover for you."

"Yeah, sure, ghost trouble. I have to go." I stood up and walked quickly out of the cafeteria. Several children turned to stare at me.

"The food's not that bad!" I heard the lunch woman yell at me as I left. Once I was outside the lunchroom I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. It wasn't like it was the end of the world if Daniel ruined my reputation as mayor. I could just bribe the press when I was back in my own body again. But he could get me kicked out of office, and he probably would try to. Being mayor of Amity Park wasn't exactly exciting, but it gave me a good excuse to be here.

Now I had to decide what I was going to do. Two choices came up. I could fly to my new house where Daniel should be if he hasn't already flown off somewhere in my body, or I could use the cellular phone that was in my pocket to call him. If I left the school Samantha would be able to cover for me, but Daniel might panic if I appeared. Probably he would try to fight me and stop me from destroying his life or something. I could beat him as myself, but since Daniel had powers that I couldn't control there was a chance that I would lose.

If I used the phone then we could talk without him actually trying to blast me. Perhaps we could work out a compromise. The downside to this plan was that Daniel might not answer or he would refuse to do anything unless I promised him something stupid.

I dug the phone out of my jeans and dialed my own number.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Danny's POV**

I paced back and forth across the huge room. There was no telling what Vlad was doing right now, and I could only imagine how he was going to get revenge on me. What if he destroyed the whole town? Or if he killed my dad…

Panic began to fill me. I had to stop him before he did anything. It was a good thing that Vlad didn't seem to have anything important to do, so I could start to look for him as soon as I wanted. I changed into Vlad's ghost form and was about to fly through the wall when the phone rang.

I wondered whether or not I should answer. Vlad was the new mayor, so it could be anyone. What if they figured out that something was different about 'Mayor Masters?' Then I could get in real trouble. A smile formed on my- Vlad's- face as an idea popped into my head. I wouldn't get in trouble. Vlad would.

I grabbed the phone just as it rang for a third time and brought it up to my ear. "Hello, this is Mayor Vlad Masters. I've decided that it's not worth my time to listen to you, so shut up and never call this number again." The person at the other end was shocked into silence for a minute, and I was about to hang up when they spoke.

"Um, Mr. Mayor, I was just calling to confirm the time for the speech tonight. It's at seven. Please don't be late, if that's all right. A lot of people will be there, and so will the press."

Now I was silent. A speech? In front of the whole town? "Could you remind me what the speech was about again?"

"Yes Mayor, you were supposed to talk to the town about the nuisance Danny Phantom, and what's going to be done about him. Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I hung up the phone and stared at it. Why did I have to get Vlad's body the day he had to make a big speech? I hated talking in front of crowds. But then again, it was a speech about me. Maybe it would work out fine after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vlad's POV 

I glared at the phone after receiving a busy signal. Who could Daniel be talking to at a time like this? I was just about to try again when someone pulled it out of my hand. "Who do you think you are? I was using that, and you have no right to take it away from me." I glared up at an out of shape bald man who was probably a teacher.

"Actually as your teacher I have every right to stop you from breaking the rules, Mr. Fenton. Cell phones are not to be used during school hours. Especially not for"- he glanced at the number on the screen- "Making prank calls to the mayor. I've also been told that you skipped all of your morning classes and showed up for Gym in your underwear. I have no clue what has come over you today, but I will make sure that you get to the rest of your classes and stay there, or else."

"Give me back Dan- my phone! I need to call someone, it's an emergency."

"You must think I'm an idiot. Miss Manson was given detention this morning because her phone rang in class. Cell phones are not allowed in school. If it's a real emergency use the phone in the office, where the principal can hear what you're talking about." He turned off the phone and walked away. I stood up and tried to turn intangible; so that I could overshadow him, but all that happened was that it started snowing.

I growled under my breath and went back to the lunchroom. Sam came up to me and said, "Are you all right? You look really angry."

Habit made me want to tell her to leave me alone, but this girl was supposed to be Daniel's girlfriend. Or at least, the girl he liked. "I'm fine Sam, the ghost got away, that's all." Something in my tone suggested differently, however, because she suddenly looked suspicious again.

"I forgot to tell you that I got a phone call this morning." She said, studying my face.

"Oh really?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound interested, although I couldn't care less about teenagers and their cell phones.

"Yeah, from Plasmius."

I wasn't sure if it was my instinct to tense up, or one left over from Daniel, but I did. She was testing me. Now what would Daniel say? "What did the fruitoop want?" Hmm, it was sort of fun to call Daniel the fruitloop for a change, even if it really was me.

"He told me that you two had switched bodies, and that he was actually you. Weird, huh?" Samantha still didn't trust me. Time to get rid of her suspicions.

"What? That's ridiculous Sam. If I _was_ Vlad, then wouldn't you think that I would have done something evil by now? You can tell that I'm really me, right?" I looked into her eyes.

Sam stared at me for a minute, then smiled a little. "Yeah, you're right, what was I thinking, almost believing him?! Switching bodies, that's got to be the lamest trick he's ever pulled." The bell rang, and Sam sighed. "Good luck in English Danny. Lancer's on the warpath today."

She left, and I went back to wandering the halls, trying to figure out which classroom I was supposed to be in. Finally, after about ten minutes I spotted the fat teacher from earlier, Mr. Lancer, and entered the room. All of the students turned to look at me, some of them snickering.

"Late again Mr. Fenton? Detention after school. Take your seat."

I scowled and walked over to the only empty seat, next to Tucker. "Dude, _another_ ghost attack?" he whispered. "They're just not leaving you alone today, are they?" I ignored him as Lancer walked over and dropped a book on my desk.

"Today we will start reading Macbeth. And sorry, there's no nice modern English translation this time." Several groans issued from my classmates. "Now, I want you to start reading…"

After three more hours of being late to class and boring lessons I finally left the school. Sam and Tucker were at my side again, when suddenly a hand grabbed my arm. "Unhand me you foolish-" I turned and saw that blasted teacher staring down at me again.

"Mr. Fenton, I believe I assigned you a detention." He glanced at Daniel's friends. "Miss Manson, the same goes for you. Mr. Foley, you are free to go." I groaned as he led Samantha and I to the detention room. High school really wasn't pleasant.


End file.
